


Pixie Stix & Fairy Cakes

by Chronyxx



Category: Wizard101
Genre: Dorms, Drabble, Fairies, Grace doesn't appreciate them in the slightest, Grace is very passionate about the differences between the two, Ice Magic, Magic, One Shot, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Pigswick Academy (mentioned), Pixies, Ravenwood, Roommates, Roslyn likes coming up with nicknames for Grace, Roslyn really doesn't care, Short Story, Wizard City, storm magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 10:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12724659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chronyxx/pseuds/Chronyxx
Summary: Grace Winter was an Ice Fairy with a flamboyant personality that broke the mold of the stereotypical thaumaturge, and being roommates with a snarky diviner lead to some strange conversations between the two.





	Pixie Stix & Fairy Cakes

When most people thought of ice wizards, their minds were quickly drawn to the stereotypical quiet, all-seeing thaumaturgists surrounded by airs thick with mystery and accompanied by frosty winds that can send chills down your spine even in the most blistering of heat. 

Of course, this stereotype was well based, for this was often how Ice wizards chose to portray themselves in the eyes of others. They rarely spoke unless their words were needed, and for the most part, appeared completely inexpressive, as if their very feelings had been forfeit to the ice magic that flowed through their veins. 

However, every now and again, there were a few exceptions to this.

“Okay class, I hope you studied for your exams this week! How about before we begin today’s lesson, we review some of the material. Can anyone tell me the steps to summoning a Frost Giant?” 

Professor Greyrose gazed upon the rows of students seated side by side at their individual desks, each of their expressions the same emotionless one after the other, as their stares bore through the board rather than at it. 

Eventually, her eyes landed on one girl in the back of the class, who seemed much more immersed in her nails than the actual lesson.

“Grace Winter!” 

“E-Eh?” The girl looked up, taken off-guard by the sudden call of her name, the large, blue wings behind her flapping with surprise. 

Greyrose pursed her lips. “I would like you to explain to the class the proper way of summoning a Frost Giant.” 

Grace gulped, before reluctantly beginning her explanation to the class, which slowly turned to face her. 

“Well, ya see, it's a very simple process…”

The next half hour slowly ticked by as Grace attempted to elaborate upon the “simple” process that was a summoning spell, despite half the things she discussed not relating to ice magic in the slightest. 

“And then, you take an icicle and-” Her explanation was finally ended with a harsh slap of a meter stick upon her desk, and a stern ‘ahem’ from her professor, whose expression was none too pleased. 

“I think that’s enough for today, Miss Winter, you may take your seat.” Greyrose declared, fluttering back to the front of the class. “Perhaps the time given to study the material was insufficient, no? Lucky for you all, your exams don’t start until tomorrow, so you still have another day to prepare!” 

Grace had sunk back into her seat, wings twitching with slight irritation as her sapphire eyes glanced at the clock on wall, which showed the time to only be 12:34 in the afternoon. ‘Another hour in this dump…’ she internally groaned, returning to study her painted nails as the rest of the class listened to Professor Greyrose’s lecture. 

When the clock finally struck 1:30 after what seemed like an eternity, Grace practically jumped out of her seat, quickly snatching her purse and bolting out the wide, double-doors before Professor Greyrose could even properly dismiss the class. 

As soon as she exited the Ice School, she was airborne, her wings flapping as fast as they could to race back to her dorm. While she usually wasn’t one to be so desperate to get home that she would slip into a window to avoid taking the stairs, today was just one of those days. 

When she entered her dorm, face-first, she was promptly greeted by a familiar chuckle. 

“Woah there, graceful, for a second I thought I was gonna have to fry some burglar with a bolt,” Her roommate greeted her rather snarkily, smirk evident on her face as she played with the electric magic in her hand. 

Grace groaned at the pun as she stood from her position on the floor, dusting any dirt off her attire. “Yeah, yeah, give me a break, Rosie. Greyrose’s class is the worst. No one ever talks, and it takes over half an hour for someone to answer a simple question….” 

Suddenly, the events of today returned into her memory, and she grimaced inwardly. “Actually, nevermind. I’m certainly not one to talk - but still! Her class is absolutely awful!” 

Roslyn eyed her curiously, just noticing her friends robe. “Isn’t that robe from Pigswick?”

“Well, yeah.”

“And you’re wearing it… at Ravenwood.”

“Hey, I hate that pathetic excuse of a “magic academy” as much as the next Wizard City wizard, but you have to admit, the uniforms there are very fashionable.” Grace stated, striking a pose for her roommate as if to prove her point. 

Roslyn seemed to entertain her friend’s excuse, before reluctantly nodding in agreement. “I suppose you’re right on that, but education is a lot more important than fashion, Gracie. And from what our class heard next door, you're not doing very good in that department.”

“W-What?! You heard all that..?” 

“I’m surprised the entire campus didn’t hear it. By the way, what was that about an icicle-” The diviner was interrupted by a finger pressing gently over her mouth.

“Oh, shut up! Forget about the icicle - forget about any of that ever happening!” 

“Sure thing. Whatever ya say, pixie stix.” Roslyn said, the same smug smirk still very apparent on her face as she gazed at the fairy with amused, sea-green eyes. 

The fairy’s expression turned icy, eyes glaring threateningly at the diviner in front of her. 

“I will freeze you and turn you into a human ice-cube if you ever call me that again,” Grace warned, leaving the ground to tower over her friend in an attempt to assert some form of dominance. “I am not a pixie! Pixies are small and annoying little creatures. I’m a fairy, one of the only things that’s keeping those flies from being swatted on sight!” 

While one part of Rosalyn still believed there was barely any difference, appearance-wise, Grace’s explanation did hold true. She looked just like any normal human, the only thing giving away her true nature being the giant wings protruding from her back, fluttering rapidly behind her as she hovered above the ground. 

Still, whether it be pixie or fairy, they both had wings, so that was a good enough reason to consider them pretty much the same exact thing for Roslyn.

“Okay, you proved your point…” She said, “...fairy cakes.”

The next moment, there was a booming groan that pierced through the quiet, tranquil atmosphere that inhabited the campus grounds of Ravenwood, followed by a loud trail of giggles.

**Author's Note:**

> I headcanon that fairies and pixies are completely different species and each school has their own certain unique quirks and personality traits. 'Nuff said.


End file.
